Talk:Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am
Episode guide (2006) I usually keep track of the episode clock for the guide... I'll wait until the guide is complete before inserting the times, though. --Kapoli 00:53, 25 April 2006 (UTC) : Ok, I can't believe what just happened...-CWY2190 01:14, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :: Haha, me neither! (oops, off-topic) --Proudhug 01:16, 25 April 2006 (UTC) ::: Holy crap. And, um, I'm keeping up with the times. Right then. Holy crap. --Kapoli 01:19, 25 April 2006 (UTC) A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. I've got the times and the cast list, ready to insert. Is someone working on the guide? --Kapoli 02:19, 25 April 2006 (UTC) : I'll be putting it up sometime tonight, but right now my computer is not co-operating like I'd like it to. It's taking slightly longer than normal. If you want to put up the commerical break times and cast real quick, go ahead.- Willo ::Alright Willo, here's the deal... the times are laid out on the page, ready for your text to be mixed in. And just in case there's any confusion: I put the italicized times (the times that are flashed on-screen), then the scene that directly follows the time. The times with ellipses are the black screens cutting to commercials. You're smart, you'll figure it out. ::I also put the cast list according to the episode, NOT IMDb. And a quote from Chloe. Ah, Chloe. She's the best. I look forward to the episode guide!--Kapoli 03:41, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Episode guide is up. Sorry about the delay, I've had a rough couple of days. I'll get photos up sometime tomorrow or Thursday. I don't have access to photoshop at the moment. Also, I never use imdb.com cast lists, I use the ones from the official fox releases. If you have any specific images from the episode you want, let me know. I think that the car or Audrey with the gun has to be the main image. I went for the car cause we have Wayne with a gun a couple episodes back. - Willo : Photos are up now, as well. - Willo 16:29, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Airport guard (2008) Who's the guy credited as "Airport Guard"? Comp25 01:29, 19 September 2008 (UTC) : Found em: he's the black guard with short hair that gives the truck Jack was hiding on clearance to enter the airport. He isn't very visible but he's got spoken lines, and it's definitely Bernard Addison according to his IMDB pics. 07:25, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Ally Who's the ally who helped Chloe and Bill and why was it surprising?--Makarov29 06:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : It's Karen Hayes, because she was originally highly disruptive to Jack's efforts. You should watch the season straight through, it will answer all your questions. I'm getting tired of seeing these questions because they don't have anything to do with the project. 07:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :: To be fair to Makarov, in this case he wanted to wikilink the word ally and was also questioning the wording of the introduction of the article. However, I think about 90% of the other questions you've asked aren't related to the project and would be better posed on a 24 forum--Acer4666 09:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC)